


Santa Baby

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Curse AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the curse years of Any Port in a Storm, Gold and Lacey celebrate Christmas in true golden lace style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

Christmas was always an interesting time of year for Lacey. What _does_ a professional live-in girlfriend buy for the man who has everything, anyway? Anything she got for Gold would technically be paid for by him, but that still didn’t mean she didn’t have to try. She wasn’t a wife, or a mistress -- she was a girlfriend which was a weird in-between place sometimes. Their relationship was on the up-and-up so a gift would be assumed, but while they shared a household she didn’t technically have any legal claim to his money. Purchasing a gift was always awkward when his name was the one on the credit card, so sometimes Lacey liked to get a little creative.

Their first Christmas together she’d been a little surprised at the designer tree and professionally placed lights because it had seemed an incredible luxury in her old life. It didn’t take her long to get accustomed to the lifestyle she was being supported in, though. Image was everything and Gold was a classy guy. It shouldn’t have been all that shocking to see the house done up like a magazine spread, right down to the professionally wrapped presents with her name on them -- at least two of which were the exact right size, shape, and weight to contain jewelry. It was going to be tough to keep up with him, but Lacey had some ideas and she was pretty sure there were ways around actually needing to be good at buying things for him.

Part one of the gift arrived in a discrete box from an online boutique while Gold was at work. Part two had involved a stop by the tiny sex toy store that she had literally never seen another customer in as long as she’d been living with Gold (which, to be honest, was the first time in her life that things like flavored lubes and silk rope handcuffs had been necessities rather than silly luxuries). Once she had it all put together, it was a simple matter of stashing the whole collection in a box under the bed and waiting for Christmas Eve to arrive.

Gold would leave his shop early, but she managed to delay him with a text message asking if he could go to the drug store for her to get a couple little things she didn’t really need. She was still putting the finishing touches on her lipstick when she heard the Cadillac in the driveway and had to dash downstairs to her spot under the tree.

“Lacey?” he called.

“In the living room,” she called back. “Can you help me with something?”

She heard the familiar cadence of his footsteps approaching and leaned back in what she hoped was an alluring fashion -- although she was wearing what basically amounted to giftwrap, so he damn well better be allured. There was a giant bow around her chest and tied in the front over a piece of satin. Another piece of ribbon ran between her legs and attached to the strap in the back. The whole thing was secured with a few pieces of elastic and to be honest she wasn’t entirely sure it would survive the experience, though it didn’t really need to.

Gold froze in the entry to the living room when he saw her sitting there under the tree and the bag that was in his hand dropped to the floor. Exactly the reaction she’d hoped for.

“I thought you might like to open a present early,” she said. It was a cheesy line, but it had the desired effect. He came into the room slowly, dropping down onto the sofa and watching her with heat in his gaze.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” he replied, licking his lips and watching her hungrily. She couldn’t resist smiling at that -- she totally owned him.

“Oh you know,” she said. “I think it’s traditional to choose your own.”

“In that case,” he said. “Ladies first.”

“Oh really?” she said teasingly. “Any gift I want?”

He nodded, watching her intensely as she made a show of examining each one of the presents under the tree carefully. It felt a little bit ridiculous with the giant red bow on her chest, but he didn’t seem to notice (which may have had something to do with the piece of red satin between her legs doing its very best to preserve her modesty). It didn’t take Lacey too long to select a small square box wrapped in a pretty gold paper. She held it up to show him which one and he just smiled and reclined into the chair to watch her as she pulled off the ribbon and tore into the paper.

There was no way for Lacey to fully suppress the little shriek of excitement when she saw the familiar Tiffany blue box through the first rip in the paper and she quickly pulled off the rest of it. Shit shit shit. It was actual Tiffany’s. The box was from Tiffany’s and she was going to fuck his goddamn brains out. She pulled the lid off as coolly as she could considering the effort it was taking to keep her hands from shaking. Inside lay a delicate rose gold bracelet with little diamond butterflies at intervals around it. It was beautiful, it was from her favorite store, and it probably cost more than her dad’s car.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, barely daring to take the bracelet out to try it on.

“Do you like it?” Gold asked her, and she nodded as she ran her fingers over the thin gold chain. “Bring it here and I’ll put it on you.”

She went over to the sofa eagerly, holding out the box and her wrist. It only took a few moments before he had the bracelet hanging from her arm and catching the light.

“You’re gonna spoil me,” she said, leaning over him to capture his lips in a grateful kiss.

“You’re already spoiled,” he replied. “I’m just reaping the benefits.”

She was in absolutely no position to argue the fact, standing as she was in a twenty-dollar piece of satin and a five-thousand-dollar Tiffany bracelet.

“Now, Miss French,” he said a little lasciviously and hooking the ribbon running between her legs over his finger and pulling a little. “What _did_ you have in mind for this outfit?”

“Well,” she said slowly, climbing into his lap and kneeling across his hips. “My original plan had been to let you unwrap me under the tree and then work our way upstairs for part two of your present.”

“There’s a part two?” he asked, and his voice sounded just a little strained.

“I think you’ll like part two,” she said, leaning into his ear to whisper the rest of it. “You remember that thing we’ve been talking about trying?”

His hands came to her hips and she knew she’d successfully drawn him in when he dug his fingers into her skin.

“God, Lacey,” he breathed. “You’re sure?”

She nodded and set herself to pulling off his tie. The “thing” they’d been discussing was anal sex. It had featured fairly regularly in their dirty talk for the last few months, but neither one had been ready to pull the trigger on it beyond the occasional finger or two yet.

“Christmas comes but once a year,” she replied teasingly, tossing his tie over her shoulder so it landed behind her someplace and stripping off his jacket and waistcoat. “Besides, I’ve had a few weeks to prepare.”

He nodded, letting her strip him down to shirtsleeves before reaching up and running his fingers through her hair. She felt his fingers tighten and he tilted her head back to give himself access to her throat, sucking the delicate flesh into his mouth and giving her a gentle bite. Lacey shivered and moaned as the fingers of his free hand began to explore her body.

“So you’ve been preparing?” he rasped against her throat, pulling on the ribbon between her legs again and then tracing it down to where it disappeared beneath her. “How’s that been going?”

“Oh you know,” she teased. “Read some how-to guides online, did some shopping...you might have some really interesting things in your computer’s search history if you ever looked.”

He bit her again and slid his fingers under her ribbon to rub over her at the same time. Lacey bucked her hips, letting his fingers drag across her as she squirmed. He was looking at her with awe-struck eyes and she loved it. She loved the way he would watch her when they would do this. It made her feel a strange sort of power that she could inspire that sort of response out of him even in her giftwrap.

Gold slid his hand down to the small of her back as his fingers worked their way into her pussy and curled inside of her. She rolled her hips as he fucked her with his fingers, gasping and moaning as she felt pleasure building in her at his ministrations. He kept teasing her, and she rode his hand as he began thrusting in harder and faster until he saw flashes of light behind her eyes and she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. Lacey held herself steady with hands on his shoulders as she rode out the climax in his lap.

Once she was able to think straight again, Lacey gave him the sultriest smile she could muster and let her eyes flick down to his tented pants. He didn’t look bashful or try to cover up the signs of his arousal. Instead, he curled his fingers in her again drawing a whimper from her throat and removed his hand, stroking up her sides to caress her breasts through the cheap satin.

“Where the hell did you _find_ this thing?” he asked her idly, tugging on one of the ribbons.

“You can find a lot of things on the internet,” she said, biting her lip as he brushed a nipple with his thumb. “Do you like it?”

“It’s definitely tantalizing,” he replied. “But then, you’re tantalizing in just about anything.”

“Good thing I didn’t spend a lot on it then, huh?” she said before standing and stretching. “Would you like to join me upstairs? Or should I just go amuse myself alone?”

“You do know how to make an offer,” he replied, getting to his feet and following her as she slowly backed towards the stairs, humming a stupid little Christmas song as she went.

Once they were to the stairs she turned and ascended ahead of him letting him get a nice view of her ass (framed as it was by elastic straps) on the way up. She made sure to sway her hips as well, and continued as he trailed her to their shared bedroom. Once she was seated on the edge of the bed she was surprised at the nerves that tightened her chest. For all her experience, this really wasn’t something she’d ever done before and she had no idea what to expect and that scared her. She tried to calm her breathing -- she knew from her readings that the worst thing she could do was to be nervous, but that really didn’t help in the moment.

Gold was standing in front of her and she unbuckled his belt and pulled it out slowly. She knew this part by heart and the simple act of doing it calmed her a bit. She would just take this a few seconds at a time. There was no sense in worrying about what was to come when she knew exactly what she was doing _now_. After she’d taken off his belt, she unzipped his fly and reached her hand inside, taking his cock in hand and pulling it free. He was still hard and she stroked him up and down slowly, loving the way he leaned his head back as she circled her thumb around the head, and the way he let out a growl when she drew her tongue over the tip to capture the bead of moisture that she saw there.

Their eyes met and she gave him her best cheeky grin before scooting back on the bed to make room for him to join her. He had his clothes off next to her on the bed in nearly record time, and was exploring the satin ribbon intently.

“Lacey,” he said, brushing a hand across her midsection. She thrilled a little at the sensation of fingers just barely touching her and setting every nerve in her body on edge with anticipation. “Were you humming _Santa Baby_ on the stairs?”

“Maybe,” she said. “I did get something from Tiffany’s, after all. And I have already been in your lap today.”

“I’d ask if you’d been a good girl this year,” he replied, pulling the ribbon between her legs gently. “Except I know you haven’t. What else did you buy to go with this little get up?”

She rolled over onto her side and pulled out the box she’d prepared with her other purchases. There was a large bottle of lube especially for anal sex, a handful of condoms, a decent sized plug, and a bullet vibe.

“I’ve been practicing with the plug,” she explained. “The bullet is just to help me relax.”

He was staring intently at the contents of the box before he finally picked up the bullet and experimented with the attached remote.

“As much as it pains me to ask,” he said, giving one last tug to the ribbons. “Would you take this off?”

“I could be persuaded,” she said, sitting up and fussing with the straps. It had been a lot easier to get it on than it was going to be to get it off, apparently. “Mind giving a girl a hand?”

“Not at all,” he replied smoothly, pressing the little bullet to her clit and setting it on high.

She whimpered and arched her back as he pressed it into her. That hadn’t been what she meant, but she wasn’t about to complain even as she wriggled out of the ribbons and lay exposed to his gaze. He slid the bullet into her then, setting the vibrations to go erratically and keep her distracted as he teased her clit, building her towards another orgasm.

“So how does the rest of it go?” he asked her. “Any particular order I should try things?”

“You can use the plug to spread the lube,” she managed to say. “After that it’s just coating yourself and going real slow.”

He nodded, taking his hands off of her and turning his attention towards the plug. She watched as he put a dollop of lube on it, spreading it around before tapping her hip to remind her to roll over onto her hands and knees. Lacey quickly got into position, focusing on the buzzing of the bullet to keep her calm as he gently pressed into her with one lubricated finger. She enjoyed the sensation of it, she reminded herself. This had been her idea because she enjoyed it the tiny little bit of discomfort that made the pleasure so much more intense, the feeling of fullness, and the kinky fantasy of it all. He only used his finger to ease the passage, loosening her up just a little bit before he removed it and she felt the head of the plug begin to push into her. This was where she needed to remember to stay calm, because no one but her had ever done this part before and the plug was so much bigger than his finger.

She bit her lip and whimpered as the plug began to breach into her. It was tapered, though, which made it go in smoother. It had also been inside her for hours a day for the last couple weeks -- sometimes while she masturbated and sometimes while she ran errands. And next time she was trying to get him off she’d tell him how she’d fucked herself in his bed over and over again to make this work and how she’d done everything from washing dishes to bringing him lunch that way without anyone ever being the wiser. He’d love it and would growl possessively and come hard at the images it would call up.

The familiar shape of the plug entering her relaxed her a little and she moaned as she took the widest part, her body anticipating the slide to the narrower part before the flared base. Gold held it tight, though, working it in and out of her slowly and fucking her with the widest part. It didn’t hurt at all -- he’d lubed it well and she _had_ practiced -- but it kept her body on edge, everything in her was screaming at this strange new sensation. It felt _wrong_ somehow, but the wrongness was so deliciously intoxicating that she couldn’t think straight. The vibrator was still buzzing inside her oddly, pressed against the walls of her pussy and demanding her attention as well. She focused on the warm pleasure of the vibrator and the aching need of her clit as he worked the plug in and out of her slowly. She almost wished he’d go faster just because that would have taken some of the edge off, but as it was she was in this strange realm between pleasure and pain and it was really, really turning her on.

“Jesus, Lacey,” Gold said, using his clean hand to just barely dip into her pussy. “You’re soaking wet.”

She couldn’t do much more beyond nod and grit her teeth at how good his finger had felt, but he seemed to have noticed her distress and put his fingers on her clit, rubbing it gently just until she was just about _there_ when he stopped and put his arm around her waist.

“You’re moving too much,” he breathed. “I can’t keep it in you if you move that much.”

“Right,” she breathed, trying so damn hard to calm herself down as he kept fucking her with the damn plug. “Sorry.”

“Does it feel good?” he asked and was he fucking kidding? She had her own juices running down her legs and she was near to begging him to fuck her ass. She couldn’t even feel the plug anymore, all she felt was that every single erogenous zone in her body was burning with need.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “It feels really good.”

“Are you ready for the next part?”

She was more ready than she’d ever been for anything in her entire life, but all she really managed to do was nod. She came damn close to screaming when he released the plug and it slid the rest of the way into her releasing some of the tension that had been building the entire time he’d been working it. There was the sound of a condom wrapper and then the lube, and even though she knew it was only a matter of time before he pulled the plug back out she did actually scream in pleasure and muffled the noise in a pillow as it came out.

Gold took his position behind her, and she felt the blunt head of his cock begin to press into her ass slowly. He was bigger than the plug, but not too much bigger than the wide part that he’d been teasing her with. She could feel the resistance as he breached first the outer ring and then the inner one, but once the head was all the way in the rest of him didn’t hurt at all. She felt like she was stretched too tight, but it was more of an excess of stimulation as he thrust into her slowly than any sort of pain. Once he was all the way in, he reached down and began toying with her clit again as he pulled out just as maddeningly slowly.

“You’re so goddamn tight,” he said and she could hear the tension in his voice even in her questionable state. “I don’t know how long I’m going to last.”

She wanted to tell him it was alright and that she didn’t think she’d last much longer anyway, but words were entirely beyond her as he pinched and teased her in time with his strokes. Between the hand on her clit, the vibrator in her pussy, and the cock in her ass, Lacey wasn’t capable of much beyond desperately bucking her hips and letting out groans that were rapidly turning into shrieks of pleasure as the strongest orgasm she’d ever felt in her entire life washed over her. Gold didn’t take much longer, thrusting into her one final time and coming with a low groan before they both collapsed into the bed.

It was suddenly too much stimulation for her, and as soon as he pulled out to remove the condom she flipped the vibrator off. She couldn’t even pull it out yet, it would have been too much.

“Did you like that?” he asked her, brushing the hair off her face as she panted and came down.

“I did,” she said at last. “I really did. Did you?”

He nodded and laid down next to her.

“That was the best Christmas present I ever got,” he said after a few minutes. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” she replied. Her heart was finally beating at a normal pace again, though she didn’t feel up to pulling out the bullet yet. “Of course, now I have to figure out what to get you next year.”

“If you keep this up,” he said. “You might be getting me a heart attack.”

“You like it,” she said, rolling over to curl around him. “It’s why you keep me around.”

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her back to hold her close.

“Would you like a bath?” he asked. “I imagine you’re probably sore.”

She liked this about him. He was so good about post-sex activities. He’d never really been the kind to roll over and go to sleep no matter what kinds of acrobatics she put him through.

“Are you coming with me?” she said.

“If you’d like.”

“Then that sounds nice,” she said. “But I’m actually not sore. Just really, really sweaty.”

He smiled at her and went to draw a bath while she tried to get her thoughts back together. They really were great together after sex, although during it was usually pretty good, too.

She heard him humming a little bit from the bathroom and suddenly she burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” he called to the bedroom.

“I just remembered another part of that song,” she replied.

“Which one?”

“The one I was humming earlier,” she called back. “ _Santa baby, hurry down my chimney tonight._ ”

He stood in the doorway to the bathroom wearing his robe and staring at her like she’d gone completely insane.

“Next year we’re celebrating Hannukah,” he grumbled. “You don’t need to hear anymore Christmas music.”

“Oh shut up,” she shot back with a smile. “You fucking loved every second of it.”

 


End file.
